Can I Trust You With My Heart?
by NancyDfan
Summary: Joe knows Nancy wants to be with him, but he's not sure she's ready for all that comes with it.


**Author's Note: ALL THE TROPES. Haha this is cheezy and sappy and unapologetically so.**

 **Not Beta'd. Please forgive my errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys.**

 **Rating: G**

"Are you sure you've got this?"

Nancy smiles into the phone. "Frank, you know I'm always happy to stay with Joe."

"I know," Frank sighs. "I just worry about him, and I'm so far away."

"Enjoy your vacation. Everything is fine here," Nancy assures him.

He hangs up with a word of thanks, and Nancy pads over to the living room where she drops her bags next to the sofa. Joe must have been expecting her as she spots a large quilt folded neatly on top.

Nancy hears noises from the kitchen and makes tracks for the room. She spots the light shining through the doorway a she approaches. Joe is standing behind the kitchen island chopping at vegetables. A smile forms on her lips as she watches from the darkness.

"Did my brother send you to watch over me?" Joe asks suddenly.

"Yes," Nancy admits stepping forward. "But I didn't come for him."

Joe pauses momentarily to look at her. Nancy watches for a sign of his thoughts, but it's hidden by a well formed mask. "Well, since you're here, why don't you pull out the bottle of wine chilling in the fridge?"

Nancy obliges and reaches for the fridge. She exclaims suddenly when she spots the bottle. "My favorite!"

Joe chuckles. "I picked up a few bottles the last time Frank and I were in France."

"This is why I love you, Joe," Nancy responds happily reaching for two glasses.

"Save it for my funeral," he smirks but accepts the glass with thanks.

"So, what's on tonight's menu?" Nancy inquires once firmly sitting on the barstool.

"Cold pizza," Joe answers with a grin. He grabs a container from behind him and places it in front of her. "You got here later then I thought you would."

Nancy laughs. "You know me so well."

"What are friends for?" he responds with a twinkle in his eyes.

Nancy frowns. "Yeah, what friends are for."

Joe watches her with concern for several seconds before speaking. "You don't have to stay, Nancy. Really. I'm okay."

"I want too," she forces a smile. "Besides, I like the company."

"Right," Joe says slowly. "I'm not gonna off myself. If I was going to do that, it would have been after Iola died. Not with-"

Joe grows silent, and Nancy reaches out to squeeze his hand reassuringly. "It's alright."

"It's not really," Joe counters.

"No, I suppose not."

Joe sighs and slams down heavily on the counter. "It's been over six months. I should be over her by now."

"Life doesn't work that way," Nancy reminds him.

"But Vanessa didn't die, Nancy!" Joe bursts out. "She left me for another man. Did you know she's pregnant?"

Nancy shakes her head. "I hadn't heard that."

"Do you know how long I begged her to start a family with me?" Joe cries, tears dotting his eyes. "She always told me it was too dangerous to have a family since I'm a detective. I love my job, but I've always wanted kids. And now?"

Joe breaks off and turns to focus on something behind him. Nancy swallows slowly. "Joe, I know there's someone out there for you. Give it time."

"I won't bring someone else into my mess," Joe replies sadly.

"What are you talking about? You're an amazing person!" Nancy protests. "Any woman would be lucky to be with you."

Joe snorts. "I don't think so."

"And why not?"

"Did you know I still cry out Iola's name at night?"

"Yes," Nancy answers softly.

Joe shakes his head. "No woman wants to hear her husband call for another woman in his sleep."

Nancy shrugs. "You never stopped loving her, Joe. It's completely understandable that you still love her."

"I do," Joe's voice is quiet. "Even after all this time. I guess I can't be angry at Vanessa for wanting another man."

"Now that's bs," Nancy starts angrily. "You loved Vanessa, and she was unwilling to allow your nightmares. That's not your fault. That's hers."

Joe frowns. "Maybe she just wasn't ready."

"She knew you were a detective. She was even kidnapped once," Nancy shakes her head. "No excuse."

"Maybe," he reaches back for a carrot and starts chopping. "But if someone who knew what she was getting into couldn't handle it, I doubt there's someone out there who can."

"I know of one," Nancy answers softly.

Joe stops and hovers over the carrot he's been slicing. He places the knife down with a sigh. "We can't be together, Nancy."

"And why not?" she blurts out almost furious. Nancy's been not so subtly hiding her feelings for a long time, and she's not ready for such rejection.

"Because I love you, and I'm not willing to hurt you," he answers almost ashamed.

Nancy stands from her stool and walks to him. She wraps her arm around him tightly. "Oh, Joe, I'm not worried about you hurting me. We've been friends for years. I know you better than almost anyone in this world."

Joe pulls back slowly. His eyes are deep with sadness. "I know, which is why I won't let us happen. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"That's not fair to me, Joe!" Nancy folds her arms. "I trust you. I know your story; I know your sadness. I'm willing to face that for a chance to be with you!"

"Do you know how much I'll demand from you?" Joe asks suddenly. "No, no, you don't. I'm two tons worth of baggage. I wake up almost every night with nightmares. My good dreams are filled with a woman I'm not married to, and I wake up ashamed I still have them."

"I can face that," Nancy assures him. "I'm willing to try at least."

Joe shakes his head. "I can't risk your heart or mine. I don't think you know the heavy burden I'll place on you. "

"Maybe not," Nancy admit. "But have I ever proven incapable of handling whatever life threw my way? Have I not proved my willingness? Why do you think I'm always here?"

Joe smiles. "I know. In the time we've spent together, I've learned I can trust you with my life and much more. You've helped me in ways I never even asked you too." Joe pauses. "I want to fall for you, but I have to know if I can trust you with my heart."

Nancy stares at him taken aback by his words. "What do you mean trust me with you heart? Of course you can trust me."

"I don't mean I can't trust you," Joe wraps his hand around hers. "But love is different. I require a lot. I'll end up placing all my burdens on you. Can you carry the heavy load of my past and fears? I don't want to enter into a relationship and overwhelm you with all that comes with me."

Nancy places her hand softly on his cheek. "Joe, it would be my genuine pleasure to help carry your burdens. I'm not afraid of your fears. Haven't I proven I will be here no matter what? Do you think Frank would even let me near your home if he didn't know I would protect you from the world and yourself?"

"But do you know my greatest fear?" Joe's voice is barely above a whisper. "That I would lose you. I would let something horrible happen to you and fail you just like I failed Iola."

Nancy's heart breaks. "That's not true. You didn't fail anyone. You know Iola wouldn't want you to feel this way. It was tragic and horrible, but it was never your fault."

"It doesn't matter. She's still gone," Joe chokes. "I barely survived her death. I…I can't lose you too."

"But you will," Nancy starts sadly. "I'm going to die one day regardless if we're just friends or something more. You can't stop it and neither can I. Is my death going to hurt less if I'm just your friend?"

"No," Joe admits but offers nothing more.

Nancy sighs and presses a kiss on his cheek. "I won't say any more about this. I don't want to push you into something you don't want. I love you too much to hurt you like that."

"But I want it," Joe murmurs. "I've wanted it for a lot longer than you probably realize. I'm just afraid to trust myself with another person again."

Nancy smiles. "Then I'll be brave for the both of us. I'm willing to help us walk this together and meet you wherever you need me to."

"Well, if you'll have me…" he offers slowly.

Nancy giggles. "Haven't I made it obvious?"

Joe pulls Nancy into a gentle kiss.


End file.
